greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Grey's Anatomy Official Magazine: Issue 2
Grey's Anatomy Official Magazine: Issue 2 is the May/June 2007 issue of the Grey's Anatomy Official Magazine. Contents Editorial Page 3: Letter from the editor Scrub In Page 6: All the inside news from Grey's Anatomy *We bring you all the latest news from the world of Grey's Anatomy. This issue, more awards recognition, and a stylish new range of merchandise... The SGH Shop Page 10: Merchandise shop *Want your very own piece of Grey's Anatomy merchandise? This issue, we look at soundtracks, DVDs and books! Isaiah Washington Page 14: Burke's Law *It's been a bumpy time recently for the usually cool and collected Dr. Preston Burke. Actor Isaiah Washington tells us about his time so far on the hit show, and reveals what it's like to be play a top surgeon. Sandra Oh Page 20: The Oh-zone *Meet the actress behind SGH's toughest talking (and more competitive) intern, Dr. Cristina Yang. The Love Doctors Page 24: The rest room, on call room, and locker room have all seen their fair share of action - and we're not talking medical... We look at some of Grey's Anatomy's tangled romances. The OR Page 30: Medical Report *Want to know more about the amazing operations on Grey's Anatomy? Then scrub in as we enter the real OR. This issue, it's the Humpty Dumpty surgery... Off-Duty Page 38: Dress like George O'Malley and Callie Torres *Find out how to get the look of your favorite interns and surgeons - out of scrubs! When Disaster Strikes Page 40: When Disaster Strikes *In a very special interview, we go behind the scenes on Season Three's shock disaster episodes, Walk on Water and Drowning on Dry Land, with the director, and exclusive storyboard images. On Call... With Special Effects Page 50: Anatomy of an Effect *From Season Two's Lionizes sufferer, to Season Three's conjoined twins, the effects on Grey's Anatomy are always amazing. We learn how the magic is created with the show's special effects make-up department. On Call... With The Prop Department Page 54: Prop Master *If you're going to be a top surgeon - or intern - you need the right props. Stethoscopes, pagers and muffins (if you're Izzie) are all vital - and we meet the team responsible for them on Grey's Anatomy. Character File Page 58: Case file on Izzie Stevens *We open up the character file on Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens - both her professional and personal life... Case Notes Page 60: Oh, the Guilt *We revisit Season Three's Oh, the Guilt. Bedside Manner Page 63: Questions for Betsy Beers *Executive producer Betsy Beers answers your probing questions about Grey's Anatomy. The Emerald City Bar Page 64: Do you have a burning question or comment on Grey's Anatomy? *Fancy unwinding after a long day in The OR? The join Joe in the Emerald City Bar. Send in your letters, suggestions and comments -- it's the place to go to air your news! Outpatients Page 66: Next Issue in Grey's Anatomy Magazine *Find out who'll be dropping in for a check-up in the next issue of Grey's Anatomy Magazine. Category:Grey's Anatomy Category:Grey's Anatomy Merchandise